That Same Field
by JustAnotherWriter98
Summary: America and England face each other in the field they once fought in. This field brought images of the past, this field was filled with many emotions. Including love. USUK.


**YAY USUK! What is it with me and writing fics that are Hurt/Comfort? Anyway that's not important.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia.**

**Now here is the story.**

* * *

><p>"England."<p>

The green eyed nation turned to face his caller. He gulped and stared at him.

"A-America…?"

Silence. Tension. Awkwardness. The distance between them. England stared into America's eyes.

America stood proudly, his face emotionless, yet his sky blue eyes showed many different emotions that England couldn't understand. America's hands were at either side of his body, fists clenched. One of the rare times he looked serious.

The wind blew at their hair, sending locks and strands dancing in the wind. Time seemed to slow down. England felt like his legs were made of lead. Memories came flooding back.

"Do you remember, England? This field… do you remember?"

It took a few seconds for the Briton to process what the American said. The memories came faster; making his head hurt and making his eyes water slowly.

_'How could I forget, America? This is the same field that we fought in…'_

England remained silent and tried to look calm. He kept his trembling hands at his sides and tried to keep a straight face. He tried to keep the tears from falling. He just stared at the ground.

Everything about the field changed. The dry patches of land were covered by lush green grass. Trees had grown. It looked like any other ordinary field, yet there was something that made it different. The blood, sweat, and tears have all been washed up by the elements, but the feeling of sorrow stayed.

All of the times they shared together. They stayed together through thick and thin. England was so caught up in his memories that he didn't see America step forward.

* * *

><p><em>"Big brother England! You're here!"<em>

_England smiled at the sound. He quickly picked up the child in front of him and hugged him._

_"America, I've missed you so much." England said, kissing the boy's forehead and putting him down. The older of the two knelt down and tickled the younger. America laughed innocently and started tickling England._

_"You've grown bigger, lad." the Englishman said in between tickles and laughs. They stopped and started to walk inside the house._

_"It's because I ate a lot of food, big brother." America said, looking up. He smiled and said, "Now I want to eat some of your food! I miss your cooking, brother."_

_"Very well, America." England said, smiling. He started walking to the kitchen, "Just sit down and I'll bake some delicious scones!"_

* * *

><p>A tear fell from England's eye. He unconsciously stepped forward. So did America. England looked at America's face again, into his eyes. He desperately wanted to find a sign of remorse or sadness, some sign that America felt the same way he was feeling right now. Nothing.<p>

'_What happened, America? Why can't you feel anything? Why are your eyes so dull now?'_

* * *

><p><em>"Brother…?"<em>

_"Yes, America?"_

"_Can I sleep with you tonight?"_

_England looked at the child tugging at his hand. America stood there, hair disheveled and face tainted with dried tears. He sighed._

_"America? Why were you crying?" England saw the little boy fidgeting and playing with his feet._

_"I wasn't crying, heroes don't cry!" the child said, looking down to the floor._

_"America…please?"_

_England stared in the boy's eyes. It was clear that he was a bit embarrassed. America looked at him and immediately looked down again, trying to escape the adult's gaze. They stayed like that for a few minutes._

_"Okay, it was because, !" America blurted out. He was blushing so much that he looked like a ripe tomato._

_"You got scared? America there are no-"_

_England stopped when he heard sniffling. America looked up at him, crying. England looked at him, a bit surprised. America stared at England with those big eyes, eyes that held a child's innocence and laughter._

_"America…"_

_"P-Please…?"_

_"Fine."_

* * *

><p>England couldn't control his tears. He didn't notice that the space between him and America was closing.<p>

_'What about your promise, America? You stupid git, you told me you would never leave!'_

* * *

><p><em>England looked at the child in his arms. The little boy slept soundly. England smiled. He set down the child on his bed and started to leave. He opened the door when someone called out his name.<em>

_"Brother…?"_

_"Hmm…?" England said, not looking back. He was surprised when someone hugged his leg. England looked at the little boy he took home from the field. America looked at him._

_"I want to ask you something."_

_"What is it, America?"_

_"Will you become sad if I left?"_

_England gulped. He was a country many centuries old and here was a new country asking him such a question. He became a little worried that the child might leave him if he said yes._

_"Well would you, brother?" America said; his eyes filled with curiosity._

_"I would, America. Why would you ask me that?"_

_"Because I promise that I would never leave you, brother."_

* * *

><p><em>I would never leave.<em>

_I would never leave._

_I would never leave._

England knees fell forward. He knelt down and put a hand over his face. He just let it go.

_'I hate you! Why did you leave me alone? Couldn't we just live together happily? You broke my heart!'_

England looked up at America, but his vision was clouded by the rain and his tears. He looked back down and continued to cry.

_'America! Why?'_

England's eyes became wide when two arms wrapped around him. America hugged him.

"I will never leave you…"

England couldn't take it anymore and pushed him away.

"What was that for, England?" America said, trying to get closer to the Brit.

England's head shot up. He looked angry.

"You! You told me you would never leave! But you did! And now you're saying that to me now? I hate you so much!"

America looked shocked and hurt for a moment.

"I never left, England. I was still with you."

"Well then what do you call the America Revolution? Some sort of trick you wanted to play?" The venom in England's voice was too much for America. He grabbed England's shoulders.

"England, do you even know the reason why I left?"

"Your countrymen, the people. What else?"

"You're wrong, England."

England looked stunned.

"England, you really thought that I left because of my people? Well I mostly did do it because of them, but I also left because…"

"What? Because of what?" England said.

"My feelings for you. I left because I had feelings for you."

"W-What? W-What are you talking about America?" England said; a nice shade of pink coloring his cheeks.

"I had feelings for you. I still do. I thought you wouldn't recognize them since you considered me a brother. I wanted to break away even if it meant that you wouldn't notice or even care about me anymore. I wanted to-"

America's eyes widened then fluttered close. England's lips felt good. He deepened the kiss. They broke away after a few minutes.

"I guess I don't have to worry about you ignoring and rejecting me." America said, chuckling.

"Shut up, you git!" England said, now a brilliant shade of red.

"Fine. But who knew we'd confess about our feelings in the same field we fought in huh?"

"Hn."

"Whatever you say, England. Whatever you say."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Do you love it? Hate it?<strong>

**Thank you in advance to any people who review and favorite this!**


End file.
